A Man Worthy for Aomine Daiki
by monochromevelyn
Summary: Kagami is oblivious. Aomine is tired of waiting. An AU of which Kagami and the Kiseki work for Fujimaki Tadatoshi, where he based his manga from the interaction of his assistants.


Prompt : Can you please write a fanfic where Kagami realizes his feelings for Aomine but is too much of a tsudere to admit it and Aomine, who knew how Kagami feels, decides to take action and make a badass confession then tease Kagami. You don't have to though. u - Bloodyfandom –san at Tumblr

AU : Kagami and Kiseki work for Fujimaki Tadatoshi, where he based his manga from the interaction of his assistants.

Warning : There are spoilers from the manga…. somehow.

—

_**From : Fujimaki-sensei**_

_**Date : 1/2/20XX**_

_**Subject : Help**_

_**Taiga-kun, it's your turn to clean the work room today right? I'm in a pinch right now, so I need a little bit of your help. Can you read through my fan mails, all of it, if possible by today? I give you my permission to be Fujimaki-sensei for the day and answer it. I hid the ID and password underneath the only stack of paper with a purple paperweight on top. Pretty please? I'll buy you some snacks when I get back.**_

_**P/S : You're the best assistant ever. Thanks! (**____**)/ **_

—

For a hundredth of time that day Kagami sighed, rubbing his stiff neck as he shoved the red phone down his jeans pocket. He had just finish wrapping up the work room after one hell of a disastrous chapter. It was all started because Fujimaki-sensei had a bit of a mangaka block; he didn't know how to proceed with the story; Seirin versus Kaijou – which team should win this time round. He tried to imagine it all down the path of his manga with either of the outcome, and the deadline somewhat arrived without him noticing.

All the assistants had to work their ass off throughout the entire weekend, day and night to get it all together as fast as they could as the chapter crashed against the deadline given by the editor,Midorima. Kagami pitied Fujimaki-sensei as he had to listen to the scolding of the green-haired male, a man that couldn't be anything less than perfect. Somehow he pitied Midorima as well for being in-charge of a bit of a carefree man like Fujimaki-sensei, sending his streak of perfection tumbling down and scattered like bowling pins when it strikes.

When the chapter was ready, Fujimaki-sensei did a vanishing drive and disappeared almost instantly before Midorima came to pick the final work piece to be sent for printing. Kise dutifully took Kuroko out for a bite, seeing that the smaller man depleted to his core while Murasakibara, Akashi and Aomine were gone the second Fujimaki-sensei disappeared. If it wasn't his duty to clean the room for the week, he'd be long gone too, leaping towards Maji Burger without a moment wasted to be reunited with his beloved cheeseburgers. When he was finally he was done getting it all together; picking up the scattered screentones leftover, sweeping the scrap drawings all over the room and arranging the papers on each table, he heaved a sigh of relief. Sure Kuroko, Kise, Murasakibara and Akashi could do it on their own when they clock in tomorrow, but he couldn't help but be distracted being in an untidy room. He wasn't a neat freak that borderlines a psychiatric disorder, but the redhead had his limits to the amount of mess he could tolerate.

That left him with Aomine's table, of which situated right in front of his own. This was the guy that annoyed him the most in the world. He couldn't contain himself whenever this man exists around him, all the teaching of patience and virtues inculcated within him simply went down the drain. They would be head to head, fist to fist in just about anything and everything; even as simple as picking a screentone for a character's clothes or the layout of speech bubbles in a page. He didn't hate the man; he was the reason for Kagami enjoyed being trapped in a room despite being an outdoor kind of man, working hard each day to be a better assistant than Aomine was. But he definitely couldn't say he like the man either. The dynamic of their relationship wasn't all that bad; if he wasn't around the place would be dead to him, he'd be chained to the loop of boredom without being challenged. But Aomine proved to be too big of an arrogant snob sometimes and Kagami felt like punching him in the throat every time the bluenette open his mouth. Kise's noisiness and Akashi's know-it-all attitude annoyed him too, but he wasn't too mindful of it like how he felt about this particular man with blue-hair, tall and muscle-clad, with skin that sparkled like an unpolished black pearl. Kagami believed that Fujimaki-sensei's depiction of the character of Aomine Daiki in the manga hit the right spot with extreme precision, a character of undeterred talent and unrivalled pride, much the same like the Aomine he knew.

The particular midnight-blue haired man's place was a total wreck and he hesitated to just leave it be; letting the man to deal with his own disaster. It only lasted for a second though, as a sense of just seeped in when Kagami saw other tables with neatly stacked papers and nicely arranged drawing pencils, pen and inks. It would be unfair to just let it be; Aomine worked as hard as they did too, maybe harder as his pride would never let him go any lower than his high standard. The redhead shuddered at the thought; it was weird how he understood his rival so well. His hands scrambled on its own, picking up the scattered paper and stacked it all together nicely at one side of the table, dusting off the eraser dusts on the table before collecting all the pencils and pens a to place it in a blue-colored pencil case that belonged to the tanned male. The redhead then carefully wiped any spilled ink on the table from all the rush of last minute work, making sure that it wouldn't leave any permanent stain.

When Kagami was done, he wiped the tiny droplet of sweats that formed on his forehead and crossed his arms, nodding in satisfaction of his own hard work. It was then too that he noticed the door was open, a familiar pair of blue orbs staring at him without as much as a blink. He stared back as a form of retaliation.

"How long have you been there?"

Leaning on the woody frame in the doorway, Aomine let out his famous half smile. "Since you move on from Tetsu's table to stand in front of my table for a very long time before you start cleaning it. Were you contemplating?"

"No I didn't," stressed the redhead defensively." I was just complaining to myself how clumsy you are while working. It took me two-fold time cleaning your table than Kuroko's."

"Eh. Say whatever you want. I still do the best job around here."

"Tcch, don't get so cocky. I can beat that flat ass of yours in no time. What are you doing here?"

"I… left something. Why are you still here? It's late," muttered Aomine as he brought his wristwatch closer to his face. "It's already a quarter past nine."

"That late? No wonder I'm beat. I still have some other thing Fujimaki-sensei asked me to do though," breathed Kagami with a sigh as he rubbed his tired eyes. Silent passed by them for a fraction of moment before Aomine cleared his throat.

"I'll lend you this all and mighty hand of mine. Also, here," the blue-haired male raised his other hand holding a plastic bag containing multiple round objects with yellow wrapping he knew so well. Kagami's stomach growled wildly at the cue, leaving his face stained with the color of his hair.

—

While Kagami shred the cheeseburgers Aomine bought one by one down his throat, the bluenette helped in setting up the laptop and log into Fujimaki-sensei's account for fanmails. It was weird for the Aomine to show up with food with him, as though he was….buying it for him. Kagami knew that the bluenette would not eat any other flavour than Teriyaki. That was certain, but when he showed up with nothing but cheeseburgers, Kagami became curious. Did this mean the bluenette wants to call a truce? Apologize maybe? Maybe he's just trying out new flavour because he has come to know the awesomeness of cheeseburger. Or he was bored with Teriyaki. Probably. But he decided not to ask. His first priority was to get all of content in the plastic bag brought by Aomine into his stomach.

The two men sat together within Kagami's working space, placing the laptop on top of his drawing desk as they sit next to each other. Aomine pulled his own chair and place it next to his. The place wasn't small, but when you try to fit two adult male that measures more than 190cm together within one partition, it was very much cramped that their shoulder and thigh brushed occasionally. The redhead shuddered involuntarily whenever it happened, as thought a jolt of electricity runs its course through his entire body. He eyed the bluenette, looking for a trace of perplexity that he felt. There was none.

"What happened to Fujimaki-sensei?" asked the bluenette as he scrolled through a long length within the inbox." He's gotta be fucking kidding you. It'll take days to answer all of these."

Kagami snapped out from his own spiral of thought. "He's gone. Probably running away from the Weekly Shounen Jump head editor while taking a vacation somewhere."

"Eh," respond the bluenette nonchalantly as he dug a pinky finger into his ear. "So how do we do this?"

"I don't know. Open the mail one by one, read it and then answers whatever you feel like answering?"

Aomine smirked. "I like that."

As the redhead finish off the last burger while scrunching up the wrapper, the man next to him cracked his knuckles and clicked on one of the mails randomly. A colourful page popped out, with a small paragraph of writing and a hand drawn picture of Kise making a wink and a peace sign. It was a beautiful fanart with wonderful shading skill.

—-

_**Dear Fujimaki-sensei,**_

_**I'm so excited because of the match in the current chapters – Kaijou versus Seirin. My favourite character is Kise Ryouta and I'm glad he has more screen time this time! Because of that I present you my own drawing of Kise. I hope you like it! Please don't let Kaijou lose to Seirin this time round! – Yukicchi**_

—

"Kise's pride is going to hit the roof if he sees this," concluded the bluenette.

Kagami shook his head. "No doubt."

"So what do we reply?"

"Thank her and comment something about her drawing?"

"Okay," replied Aomine simply before he started typing, saying it aloud as he typed it. "Thank you all for your support, Miss Yukicchi. Please stay tuned to watch who will win the laborious battle between Seirin and Kaijou. You have talent and your drawing is good, but you should draw more Aomine Daiki since he is a very awesome chara – "

Holding Aomine by the wrist, the redhead stopped him from typing. "You can't be serious. Don't put that in the reply."

"Why not?"

"Because this is supposed to be Fujimaki-sensei replying his fan mails, not Aomine Daiki, idiot!"

"What's the problem? We can let her assume that Fujimaki-sensei adores the character Aomine, stupid."

"If he adores that Touou ace, the title of his manga wouldn't be 'the basketball which Kuroko plays.'"

Aomine rolled his eyes with a disagreeable grunt. Kagami pushed aside the bluenette by his shoulder to continue with a decent reply, ignoring the electrifying feelings that somehow settled in his body whenever their body touched.

—-

_**Dear Miss Yukicchi,**_

_**Thank you for all your support, my assistants and I really appreciate it. I can't reveal yet the outcome of the match so please stay tuned to watch who will win the laborious battle between Seirin and Kaijou.**_

_**P/S : You have talent and your drawing is good, so don't let it waste away! – Fujimaki-sensei**_

—-

"What do you think?" Kagami returned to his original position to let the bluenette read his version of the reply.

"I think my version is better."

"You always think you're better in everything."

"That's because I am," huffed Aomine with pride.

"Yes yes, whatever. Just send it and move on to the next one already," Kagami waved his hand coyly, dismissing the arrogant bastard. "I'm tired. Let's get this over with."

Although his face scowled in discontentment, Aomine obeyed obligingly to the order of the redhead, clicking the send button and moved on to pick another mail amidst the long list.

—-

_**To : Fujimaki-sensei**_

_**Dear Fujimaki-sensei, I hope you're doing alright despite all the bad threats you've been getting. I am a policeman and also a fan of your manga. I will strive to catch the culprit so you can work in peace, therefore please continue to produce great work in the future! – ManlyPoliceman**_

—-

"Wow, to think that even manly adult read his manga. A policeman on top of that," blinked the redhead in surprise.

"Don't overestimate adult these days. They're just kids trapped in adult body."

"Well, yeah. A living example is right in front of my eyes."

"Speak for yourself, Bakagami."

"Yes, yes. Just get to it."

—-

_**Thank you for your loyal support, Mr. ManlyPoliceman. I am and will always be giving my best in making a good manga, because nobody beats me but me. Please continue to protect the citizen of our country. All the best to you. – Fujimaki-sensei**_

—-

"Wow,that's so straightforward."

Aomine scowled. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's just too….Aomine Daiki."

"That's because I AM Aomine Daiki."

"But this is supposed to be Fujimaki Tadatoshi."

"Do you want to continue arguing with me or do you want to go home?"

As though he suddenly remembered that he was tired, Kagami cracked the joint at his neck and yawned. Aomine winced.

"You're right. Just send it and answer another one."

The bluenette dutifully followed his order. He picked another mail and it opened to nothing but an elaborate writing. The redhead sighed before reading it.

—-

_**Dear Fujimaki-sensei, first and foremost I would like to thank you for creating 'Kuroko no Basuke.' The story is brilliant, and the characters are breathe-takingly beautiful despite them being men. Now I can't help but anticipate the manga chapters each week. I'm starting to like basketball a lot more thanks to you.**_

_**One quick question, do you know what 'shipping' means? Well just in case that you don't, shipping means that a person like a character in an anime/manga to be together with another character of that person's liking despite it being 'cannon' or not. Oh, 'cannon' means something that happens for real in anime/manga, not something made up in fanart or doujinshi.**_

_**Let me give you a simple example according to your manga. I know you ship Midorima with Takao because you always put them together, so that's cannon. Same goes for Murasakibara and Himuro, right? Now here's my question: Who do you ship Aomine with? He is my favourite character and I can't help but wonder who do you ship him with. I mean, he has many characters associated with him – Kuroko for being his former shadow, Kise for being someone that looks up to him, Momoi for being his childhood friend, and Kagami for being a man worthy of his rivalry.**_

_**Out of all the people I mentioned above, who would you pick to be shipped with Aomine? I hope you can answer my question sincerely. I'm DYING to know here. – CuriousFujoshi**_

—-

Kagami and Aomine exchanged a look awkwardly at the question. The redhead even had a light tinge of pink spread across his cheek, knowing that he was one of the candidate to be 'shipped' with Aomine. The awkward moment passed, and the bluenette chuckled.

"This is a very interesting question," a feral smile formed on Aomine's lips as he cocked his head to one side, his midnight blue orb held a piercing stare against Kagami's fiery red. "Who do you 'ship' me with?"

"I…how should I know who Fujimaki-sensei ship you with?"

"I'm not asking Fujimaki-sensei. I'm asking you."

"But the one who is supposed to answer this question is Fujimaki-sensei!" Kagami almost tripped over his words, trying to avoid the subject.

Aomine snickered, finding muse in observing the redhead panic, his face becoming redder by the moment."Relax, Bakagami. I'm just asking, you don't have to be all that defensive about it."

"…so how should we respond to this?" feigning ignorance, Kagami straightened himself in his seat.

"I don't know," the bluenette turned the chair to face the man next to him. "But I ship us."

A painful beat pulsed throughout his entire vein, radiating evenly at the same level of intensity at the words that had reached his ears. Did he just hear what he thought Aomine was saying?

"Ahomi – stop kidding around. We're getting this over with."

"Do I look like I'm kidding? If there is someone that is worthy of my affection, it would be you, Kagami. Nobody else could push me to my limit, nobody but you. I'm sure you feel the same way about me too."

"Don't be ridiculous, Aomine. I admit that you are my biggest rival, but that's not a reason to be mistaken it for something else."

"Quit being so goddamn dishonest, moron," the bluenette sighed as he rubbed the crease formed on his forehead. "Okay. Answer me. What's my favourite animal?"

"Haa? Why should I?"

Aomine tapped his finger on the table. "I'm waiting."

"It's crayfish for god sake. Now can we get to the point?"

"What's my favourite hamburger?"

"Aomi – you're playing a game with me? Fine, I'll play with you. It's Teriyaki."

"Good. Now what's my second favourite color?"

"Trick question. People would think you like blue most because of your hair and eye color, but black is actually your first choice. So the answer's blue."

"My shoe size."

"The same as mine."

"My morning rituals before I start working."

"At least half an hour warm up at the nearest basketball court and two cups of coffee."

"Where do I go when I want to spend my time alone?"

"Rooftop of your old high school."

Aomine chuckled, a sly grin played by his lips.

"Why do you think you know so much about me?"

"That's because I…" the redhead was at loss for words, his thinking capacity hit dead end. Why did he know so much about the blue-haired bastard male who had made his life nothing but misery? It wasn't the fact that they had known each other since they were sixteen that caused this to happen. Kagami knew Kise since he was sixteen too, but he was damn sure he couldn't list these random facts about the blondie like how he did of the bluenette. Every little thing about Aomine just simply stuck at the back of his mind. "…why do you think I know so much about you?"

"Because you're one big of an idiot that you can't even realize your own feelings. I'm tired of waiting for it to come naturally so now I'm telling you; you like me."

The blunt honesty didn't make Kagami froze in his seat with eyes wide open in disbelieve, it was the soft sensation that crashed against his lips; a pair of luscious lips that belonged to the tanned male up against his. Aomine held the redhead by the chin still, kissing and biting his lower lips for their tongue to greet and be acquainted with each other as they pierced one another with a deadly gaze, until both ran out of breath and part ways for it.

Aomine thumbed the excess saliva dripping from the side of the redhead's mouth, making his face red and hot it felt like his head was going to blow up. He couldn't help but felt betrayed by his own body as more painful beat pulsed along his blood vessels at the man's touch. It was when the bluenette pulled his hand to place it over his left chest that Kagami realized he wasn't alone on this one.

"Any reasonable man would have shoved that one away and most likely punch me square in the face. Now do you believe me, Bakagami?"

—-

_**Dear CuriousFujoshi,**_

_**Thank you for your continuous support for this manga. You have a good taste; Aomine Daiki is certainly an interesting character although he's a jerk sometimes. As for your question about who do I ship Aomine with, I did not have any intention initially to ship him with anybody. However, it might be interesting for the development of his character, and if there is one character that could be a perfect match for the man, it would definitely be Kagami Taiga. – Fujimaki-sensei**_

—-

**END**


End file.
